1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solenoid valve assembly and, more particularly, to an improvement in the type of electrical operated two valve members which are moved independently.
2. Description of Prior Art
The conventional solenoid valve assembly is disclosed for example in British Pat. No. 1428741 published on Mar. 17, 1976. Such conventional solenoid valve assembly includes two tube members on non-magnetic material surrounded respectively by two solenoids having respective valve members slidably supported therein and a lateral magnet disc secured to the two tube members at both sides thereof and extended to the outer circumference of tube members.
In the above valve arrangement, testing of the valve function of the valve assembly before installing solenoids therein is impossible because the lateral magnet disc extending to outer circumference of tube members can not be inserted into a center opening of the solenoid assembly substantially equal to the diameter of the tube members, and magnetic shielding between the two valve members can not be assured such that the valve members may be erroneously moved.